The Night I Killed
by favorite5
Summary: This is a quick one-shot from Johnny's POV the night he killed Bob (Chapter 4) Rated T for violence.


**{Author's Note}**

**Hey there people! Alright! So this is an assignment I had to do for advanced English. This is how Johnny feels the night he kills Bob. It is a one shot, and the only reason I'm posting it is because I figured this qualifies as fanfic. Here it is... (I got a 96% by the way :)**

Pony's face is cold. I can tell he is thinking about Darry hitting him. He doesn't know what real pain feels like, after a beating. Darry still loves him, and wants him to come home.

We walk up to the park. The tall elm trees make everything look darker than it really is. The kid's pool is dried out and filled with leaves. The fountain is still going though. Ice has started to form around the edges. The cold wind whips my face. I snap up my jean jacket, and flip the collar so it covers my neck.

"Ain't you about to freeze to death, Pony?" I ask. He has on a sleeveless sweatshirt, but nothing to cover his bare arms.

"You ain't a 'woofin," he says between drags. He rubs his arms. I can tell he is freezing.

I start to stare at the ice on the fountain, and l let my mind wander. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

The horn of a car breaks the air. It makes me jump. A blue mustang starts to circle the park, like a lion circling pray. I swear under my breath and Ponyboy mutters,

"What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing out this Far East?"

I shake my head. An icy chill runs down my spine and I start to sweat.

"I don't know," I say, "But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls,"

Pony looks hacked off as he stamps out his weed and says, "Oh glory. This is all I need to top off a perfect night," When he looks at me his eyes are glazed with fear.

"Want to make a run for it?" He asks.

I shake my head, trying to stay clam.  
"its to late, now, " I say, "Here the come,"

Five handsome Socs were coming right towards us. Then I say the rings. I touched the scare on my face gingerly. _It's him._ I think. Automatically, my hand goes to my back pocket. I reach for my switchblade.

I am scared. More scared then I've ever been in my life. More scared, than the worst of Dad's beatings. More scared then the last time we rumbled. Then, I didn't know how vicious they could be.

Ponyboy and I start to draw a distance between them. We back up into the fountain. The five Socs surround us. Pony immediately recognizes the stench. His noes turns up, and his eyes glaze over. He looks more scared than I feel. I clutch the blade in my hand tighter.

"Hey whatta ya know?" says Bob, the handsome Soc with all the rings. "Here's the little greasers that picked up out girls. Hey greasers,"

My eyes narrow. "Your out of you territory," I say lowly, "You'd better watch it,"

The big blonde Soc by Bob, swears at us as they step in closer. Bob eyes me.

"Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind—dirt,"

Rage filled my body, I knew with my blade, I could hurt them, but I wans't going to be the first to attack. Bob looked at us again.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked, "White trash with long hair,"

I make a little gasp sound that I hope noboby hears. My eyes are smoldering.

Ponyboy lurches forward, "You know what a Soc is?" His voice shakes. "White trash with Mustangs and madras," He spits at them.

Bob shakes his head and smiles slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath David," Bob says.

David runs foreword and grabs Pony by his arm. He twists it behind his back, and shoves his face into the fountain. I hold my blade so tightly my knuckles turn white. The other four Socs come my way. Bob cracks his knuckles and says, "Your next,"

I look around for help when suddenly Bob comes over to me he slugs me right in the face. Right over my scar. I take my blade and plunge it into his stomach. He lets out a terrible sound of pain as he cripples to the ground. The other Socs look at him and run away screaming.

I run over to the fountain and pull Ponyboy out. He looks near dead. I lie him on the ground and he starts coughing. I put one elbow on my knee, and look at Bob. I killed him. I ended his life. He'll never get married, never go to collage, never see his family again. All because of me. Because I killed him.

"I killed him," I say slowly, hoping that if I say it out loud it will process in my brain. "I killed that boy," Pony looks over and sees the dark pool of blood forming around him. I held on to my switchblade. It was reddened at the tip.

"Johnny," Pony says, though I don't stop looking at Bob, "I think I'm going to be sick,"

"Go ahead," I say, "I won't look at you,"

A minute passes and Pony is sick quietly. He turns his head away from Bob and looks at me.

"Yeah," I say with a quiver in my voice, "I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. The might have killed you. And they had a blade… they were gonna beat me up…" my voice trails off. My scar feels like it's throbbing.

"Like," he pauses "like they did before?"

I am quite for a minute. We both know the answer to this question.

"Yeah," I say, "Like they did before,"

Pony shivers as I tell him what happened. I could tell this was a lot for Ponyboy to take in. He screams,

"Johnny! What are we going to do?" They put you in the electric chair for, killing people," His voice got smaller when he said 'Killing people'. Pony's shaking. "I'm scared, Johnny. What are we going to do?" He starts screaming and crying in a scared little boy voice. His eyes are full of fear. I jump up and drag him by his sweatshirt.

"Calm down, Ponyboy. Get ahold of yourself," He shakes lose.

"Okay," he says, "I'm okay now,"

I know exactly what to do. Find Dally. I slap my pockets nervously.

"We gotta get out of here. Get somewhere. Run away. The police'll be here soon," I say. Pony is trembling, and sweating bullets. My hands are trembling, but I try to keep calm. "We'll need money. And maybe a gun. And a plan." Pony looks confused. "Dally," I say "Dally'll get us outa here,"

Pony sighs and says "Where can we find him?"

I rack my brain for anything Dally had said about his location.

"I think at Buck Merril's place. There's a party over there tonight. Dally said something' about it this afternoon" I say.

Pony nods and we walk away from Bob. We walk all the way to Buck Merriil's place in silence.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! If you liked it you can leave a review or let and let me know! Bye!**

**~AJ**


End file.
